


I Love You Too, You Idiot

by RyspositoWritings



Category: Castle
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyspositoWritings/pseuds/RyspositoWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Tumblr prompt: "I have a //horrible// stomach bug and was just wondering if u could write me a cute fic where kev is sick and javi fusses over him. Kevin!whump and over-protective!javi is everything. Thank you so much:)" I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Too, You Idiot

“Hey, Ryan.” Beckett greeted. “Cutting it a little close, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, sorry.” Ryan said sheepishly. “Didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.”

“What’s going on? Are you alright?” Esposito asked immediately.

Ryan loved his boyfriend, he really did, but the guy was incredibly overprotective. “I’m fine, Javi.” He reassured. “I just didn’t get much sleep. Lots of things on my mind.” He smiled and then turned to the murder board. “So, where are we?”

Beckett stepped up the the board. “Well, what we know so far is the bullet wound was from a .45. Lanie’s finishing up the autopsy to give us a definite time of death. For now, I need the two of you to go over phone records and then see if any of our suspects have guns registered in their names. Castle and I are going to interview a couple of witnesses and hopefully by then, Lanie will have all the information we need.”

Ryan nodded once and stepped over to his desk, setting down his coat.

“You sure you’re alright?” Esposito asked softly as he sat down next to him.

Ryan smiled over at his boyfriend. “I promise I’m fine. I’m just a little stressed is all.”

Esposito nodded. “Okay, well maybe we can go to lunch later, get your mind off of things.”

“I’d like that.” Ryan said, turning back to his computer and starting it up.

The fatigue was really getting to him, today especially. He’d been yawning since he got up and being hunched over a computer first thing didn’t help the tension in his shoulders. At one point he had to stop staring at the screen and rub his neck and shoulders a bit to relieve the ache.

He sighed and went back to work, sifting through all the registered guns. He smiled when he found what he was looking for and printed the paper out, but when he stood to retrieve it from the printer, the dizziness got the better of him and he had to reach out and grab the desk to keep from falling over.

“Kevin?” Esposito asked, standing urgently.

“I’m okay.” Ryan reassured. “Stood up too fast. Head rush.” He gave an encouraging smile before heading off to the printer to retrieve the papers. When he returned, Castle and Beckett had finished their interviews and were at the murder board adding their information.

“... the only thing we need is which one of them shot her.” Beckett was saying.

“I think I can help with that.” Ryan said, stepping up to them and handing the papers over. “Turns out her dad owns a, uh… handgun. Looks like it’s, um…”

“A .45?” Beckett asked, looking at Ryan strangely.

“Yeah.” Ryan stopped what he was doing, closing his eyes and opening them as if he couldn’t see.

“Kevin?” Esposito asked, stepping over to him and putting a hand under his elbow. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just… having trouble focusing.” Ryan said, putting a hand to his eyes and rubbing slightly. He put a hand out and Esposito gripped it, steadying him. “I feel sick.” He said.

Esposito immediately led him back over to his chair, Castle and Beckett following.

“What’s wrong?” Castle asked, concerned.

Ryan leaned forward and put his head in his hands, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to push down the nausea. “I don’t wanna puke in the middle of the precinct.” He groaned.

“Did you eat something bad?” Beckett asked.

Ryan shook his head and then groaned. “I haven’t eaten since yesterday. No, this is… this is, um...”

Castle put a hand on Ryan’s shoulder. “Ryan, is your vision weird? Like, maybe a blind spot making it hard to see?”

Ryan nodded without looking up. “Yeah.”

“Dude, you’re getting a migraine.” Esposito said, kneeling down in front of him. 

“Yeah.” Ryan confirmed.

“Take deep breaths, Kev. I don’t want you to puke either, but the trash can is right here if you do.”

Ryan groaned and leaned forward, resting his head on Esposito’s shoulder.

“Espo, I think you should take Ryan home.” Beckett said.

Esposito nodded and then ran his hands through Ryan’s hair. “C’mon, man. Let’s get you home so you can sleep this off.”

Ryan lifted his head from Esposito’s shoulder and then squeezed his eyes shut. “Have the lights always been this bright?”

“Only today, Kev.” Esposito said. “Can you stand?”

Ryan nodded and, with the help of his boyfriend, stood. Esposito grabbed Ryan’s coat and wrapped it around him before putting his arm around his shoulders and leading him to the elevator.

“Hey, Espo.” Beckett ran over to them. “Look, if you wanna take off too, that’s alright. Castle and I can handle the case.”

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“We can’t leave you guys to do it yourselves.” Ryan said, instantly regretting his decision to say anything as he suddenly felt very sick again. He rested his head on Esposito’s shoulder and concentrated once again on ridding himself of the nausea.

“Don’t worry.” Beckett said. “We’ll do what we can today and then you guys can help tomorrow. You already gave us some new evidence to go over. I just don’t want Ryan to be left alone. He looks pale.”

Esposito gave her a grateful smile. “Thanks, Becks.” He said. In truth, he’d been planning on taking his time coming back. Ryan did look horrible and Esposito was afraid to leave him alone.

They took the elevator down and Esposito popped some sunglasses on Ryan for the trip out to the car. If the lights inside were too bright, the sun was going to be ten times worse. And, of course, it made the nausea that much harder to suppress.

“Okay, just a little bit longer, babe.” Esposito said when Ryan groaned against the light. “We’re almost to the car. And my windows are tinted, so it won’t be so bad.”

They made it to the car without incident and for the entire trip to Ryan’s apartment, Ryan kept his eyes closed and his head leaned back against the seat.

Esposito knew this wasn’t going to last forever and Ryan probably had painkillers at home that hopefully would help, but he hated to see his partner in pain. He was very pale and just looked like he needed to sleep for about a week.

“Kevin, we’re here.” Esposito said softly, putting the car in park.

Ryan’s face scrunched up in pain. “I don’ wanna walk.” He mumbled.

Esposito shrugged. “Okay.” He said before exiting the car and walking over to the passenger’s side to open the door. He leaned down and put an arm under Ryan’s knees and another on his lower back.

“What’re you doing?” Ryan asked.

“Carrying you into the apartment.” Esposito answered, lifting his partner up into his arms as gently as he could.

Ryan rested his head on Esposito’s shoulder. “Don’ drop me.” He said softly.

“I’ll never drop you, Kev.” Esposito assured him before making his way through the door of Ryan’s building and, after a few tries, pressing the button for the elevator. When they made it to Ryan’s floor, Esposito stopped right outside his apartment. “Hey, Ry, I’m gonna have to put you down. Elevator buttons are one thing, but putting a key in a lock with no hands is a trick I haven’t mastered yet.”

“‘kay.” Ryan said, shifting so Esposito could lower him gently. He leaned against his partner, keeping his head rested on his shoulder, and allowed him to sift through his pockets to find the key.

Once the door was unlocked, Esposito led Ryan in and to his bedroom. He took Ryan’s coat off and let him lay down on the bed before removing his shoes and pants. He then stepped over to Ryan’s dresser and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and an old tshirt. Once he’d helped Ryan put them on, he ran his hands through his hair again.

“You got any painkillers for this?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Ryan said softly. “In the bathroom there’s some extra strength stuff.”

Esposito stood and headed over to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and then stopped at the bathroom to grab the bottle of pills. When he returned to the bedroom, he found Ryan curled up like a cat, his face still screwed up in pain.

“C’mon, Ry.” Esposito said, sitting next to him. “Take these and then you can sleep it off.”

Ryan sat up slowly and took the two pills Esposito handed him. He gulped them down with the water and then set the glass on the bedside table before resting his head on Esposito’s shoulder.

“Are you gonna stay with me?” Ryan asked softly.

“Of course.” Esposito replied.

Ryan smiled, though Esposito couldn’t see it. “Good.”

~.~.~

The next morning, Ryan emerged from his bedroom looking better, but definitely like he’d had a bad night. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were a little bloodshot.

“Better?” Esposito asked from the kitchen where he was currently making pancakes.

“Yeah.” Ryan said. “What time is it?”

“Nine thirty.” Esposito replied, placing the pancakes on a plate.

“Why hasn’t Beckett called?” Ryan asked, sitting at his small table.

“She did.” Esposito said. “Twice yesterday and once this morning. I told her you were still asleep and she said to come in once you woke up. You slept practically all day yesterday, so we figured you would wake up soon.”

“You stayed the whole time?”

Esposito shrugged and stepped over to place the food in front of his boyfriend. “You asked me to.” He said, handing Ryan a fork and kissing him on the forehead.

Ryan watched him load a plate for himself and smiled.

Esposito looked up. “What?” He asked, stepping back over to the table and sitting down.

Ryan shrugged. “I dunno.”

Esposito smiled. “Eat. You’ll get another headache.”

“Oh, that was not a headache.” Ryan said as he drowned his pancakes in syrup and then handed the bottle to Esposito so he could do the same. “That was torture.”

Esposito paused. “How come you never told me you get migraines? And how the hell would I not notice after we’ve been together for how long?”

“Two years.” Ryan said, and then shrugged. “I wouldn’t say I get migraines. Not regularly, anyway. They just happen sometimes. Usually triggered when I have a lot of stress because the stress makes it hard to sleep and then, I dunno, the lack of sleep just sets it off. Didn’t help that I hadn’t eaten much in a while either.”

Esposito stopped eating and glared at Ryan. “That’s it, you’re gonna start taking care of yourself, dammit. You’re gonna get enough sleep, you’re gonna eat, and you’re gonna de-stress. I’m not gonna watch you go through that again.”

Ryan smiled again.

“What?” Esposito asked.

“I love you.” Ryan said simply.

Esposito sighed. “I love you too.” He said. “You idiot.”


End file.
